It is desirable in many technical fields to be able to remove or separate different types of particles from a flowing gas. This need arises in the packaging industry in connection with the manufacture of aseptic packing containers, wherein a liquid sterilizing agent is applied to the packing material before the material comes into contact with the goods which are to be packed. For example, a known type of packing machine for manufacturing non-returnable packages for heat-treated, liquid foodstuffs such as milk applies a liquid sterilizing agent, usually hydrogen peroxide, to the packing material so as to reduce effectively the number of bacteria on the surface of the material during a certain time. Before the packing material comes into contact with the intended contents, the sterilizing agents are removed again through evaporation which takes place in such a way that heated sterile air blows clean and heats the material so that the sterilizing agent is evaporated and is entrained by the air away from the packing material. The machine includes a condensing compressor to obtain an air stream of sufficient pressure. The air used is mixed therefore with a sterilizing agent as well as with liquid (water) from the condensing compressor. Moreover some dust particles and the like may accompany the air, and it is desirable therefore to clean the air in an effective manner from these particles of varying type before the air is released into the open or is recycled for renewed usage. Since the quantity of air is great (approx. 100 m.sup.3 per hour) and the requirement as to effectiveness is high, it has been difficult up to now to provide an effective separation with the known types of particle separators.
A known particle separator which has been tried is a vessel with inlet and outlet wherein with the help of a number of partition walls a labyrinth system is provided through which the air or gas mixed with particles is forced to flow. In this way a portion of the particles is certainly separated, but the effectiveness is relatively low and the unit has to be made very large to make possible the handling of the very large quantity of gas in the present case.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the separation of particles which is capable of handling and separating with a good result particles from a gas stream of appreciable volume.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle separator of the aforementioned type which is simple to manufacture and simple to clean and is well suited in general for use in modern packing machines.